Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to research, locate, and obtain various types of information. For example, users may utilize a search engine to locate information about various items, such as items offered through an electronic marketplace. While traditional search involved reviewing text results, searches involving items with a visual aspect may present image-based, or at least image inclusive, search results. If comparing items such as dresses, for example, such an approach enables a user to compare images of different dresses to determine which dresses are most visually appealing or otherwise of interest to the user. Many of these conventional approaches require a user to input a query or navigate to a location from which relevant content can be obtained. It thus can be difficult to present content to a user that might be of interest to a user, but does not require such a manual process on the part of the user. Further, providing the user with content that is more likely to be of interest to the user can result in higher profitability or other favorable results for the provider of that content.